Forever in your arms
by TheVenomRunsThruMe
Summary: The name used to be Secrets, I changed it b/c I didnt think it went with the story. A/W Liz has a twin that no one knew about only the adults. What happend when the new Parker come to town? will everything be the same? r&R please
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I own roswell. I wish! If I did it would have still been on the Air! So don't sue!  
  
Summery: Liz has a twin sister that lived in florida with her aunt and now she comes to roswell. Her sister has some secrets of her own. There's a love triangle that it is later fixed. OC/Mi/k   
  
Authors note: A lot of things that happened didn't , like Tess and Max's baby. Isabel and Jesse. And Isabel didn't go to college she said in high school. But Alex is still dead. (Sorry). Guides, ( ** ) mean Flash ( ) a thought. We got that! Candy! ... Hope you enjoy and positive feedback are welcome!   
  
  
Default Chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
Im Liz Parker, I had forgotten how good it was to right on the journal, to write all those things that you wouldn't tell your best friend in the world. I remember the last time we were together. We were 5, I still hadn't met Maria or any of my other friends. We looked so much alike except for her eyes, deep ocean blue eyes just like Grandma Claudia. I didn't understand then but Now I know . Our parents couldn't support us, So they thought it would be a good idea to let one of use go and she got picked. Since that Day , that she moved, I never saw her again, Mom and Dad would visit her on the Holidays and come back later to spent the rest with me. I never understood why they never let us see each other again. But last summer everything changed. I met my sister, Lindsay Nicole Parker, For the first time in 12 years.   
*****************************************************************************************   
~*~ Flash ~*~  
Her parents telling her she was going to go to florida.  
Liz at the air port waiting for her aunt to pick her up.  
Liz looking at a picture with a young red headed girl.  
Liz reading a letter writen by her sister  
Meeting Lindsay for the 2nd time in her life.  
Liz reciving a phone call a couple of days ago  
Her excitement about knowing that her sister was moving back to Roswell.  
~*~ End Of Flash~*~  
So today my sister Lindsay Parker will finally come back home to Roswell, NM were nothing is what it semes....  
_Liz Parker  
_Liz closed her journal and hid it on her new hidding place. We dont want Michael finding you again do we? she asked her self out loud and head out the door to meet with the one person she missed the most.....  
  
tbc  



	2. The Arrival

AN: OMG you guys I'm so sorry!!!! I got the worst case of authors block ever!!! But now I'm okay! I can think now. Lol. Thank you so much for the review I'll try to update more often... okay enjoy my fic and please R&R

Chapter 1 - The Arrival

It was a Thursday afternoon when Lindsay Parker arrived at the Roswell International airport. She didn't expect so many people in the airport when Liz always said that that Roswell's population was less that a thousand, but then again she maybe speaking about West Roswell. Speaking of Liz where is she?' Lindsay thought as she looked around for her baby sister, even if she they were twins, she was still older than her by a minute. Nicky over here! a petite brunet yelled as she made her way towards Lindsay. Hey girl, Lindsay hugged Liz with excitement  and hey don't call me Nicky only one person can call me that and he is not here now! Liz rolled her eyes as she remembered when Lindsay told her that she ran way 2 years ago and smiled Come on! You have so many people to meet today!!!! both girls exited the airport excited and catching up with all things Roswell. On the way to town, the ride was pretty quiet. Liz shrugged maybe they ran out of things to say the drive was pretty long. Liz looked over to her sister and noticed something weird and she hadn't seen before so she decided to ask  Linds, when did you get that nose ring?? Lindsay smirked at her sister and rolled her eyes I got this in New York before sophomore year ... remember I told you about the whole running away thing. O yeah! Now I remember I forgot! then Lindsay gave Liz a big grin Not to worry... its fake. Liz widened her eyes as she kept her eyes on the road you should leave it on just to see what mom and dad think. Good idea Lizzie the girls laughed as they parked the car next to the Crash Down. Lets go to thru the back so mom and dad cant see you. Lindsay agreed, as the two approached the crash down a very curious Michael followed. As silently as he could he sneaked behind who he thinks is Liz ready to scare. He loved doing this to her and Maria. He still remembers the week before his departure when he sneaked up on Liz and Maria in Las Cruses. That was the best sneak up ever. Lost in the sweet memories he bumped into Lindsay who was behind Liz who screamed at the sound of Lindsay's scream Sorry I thought you were... That was all that come out of Michael's mouth as he saw the radiant beauty before him. She looked so much like Liz, her nose, her height, except for those eyes; they were hypnotizing, like Maria's.  MICHAEL! What are you doing here the young alien flinch at the sudden outburst of Liz, he hesitated a little,  I thought she was you and. and. who is she?? he gave Lindsay an accusing finger and a puzzled look. Lindsay studied him for a moment then looked away before he noticed she's ...umm...umm... long story, I'll tell you...um you know what? Liz bear your babbling Lindsay warned as Liz relaxed a little Sorry she said apologetic to her friends Lindsay this is Michael, Michael this is my twin sister Lindsay Lindsay flashed him with a big smile as she shucked his hand Lindsay let a small giggle out and opened the crash down door Liz I'm really hungry can we go inside she gave her best puppy eyes face and smiled as Liz rolled her eyes and kept talking to Michael.

The three reached the kitchen where Maria was bickering with Jose, the crash down griller Well If you were faster, then,  FASTER!!!' I'm not the one cooking, mister Maria yelled as she turned at the sound of Liz's voice  Hey chica, what's... Maria stopped at the scene before her. Am I going crazy or are there 2 Lizzies here  I wish you were Michael commented smirking at the look Maria had. Liz is there something you never told me  tumbling over her own words as she tool a sniff of her cedar oil Maria this is Lindsay my sister Maria blinked and took Lindsay's hand  Welcome to Roswell a flash of hurt could be seen in Maria's eyes that could be noticed from a mile away Hey Don't be mad at Liz be mad at my dad he was the only we blame Maria laughed at Lindsay, she looked cool and as crazy as her too You know I'm begging like you already, You space boy get on the grill before I grill Jose over there Michael scowled at Maria and started up the grill.

After a small reunion with her parents, Lindsay was escorted to the back booth were Maria was giving her the low down in what's good and great at the crash down. After a moment or two of thinking and waiting Maria asked to take the order Okay then I'll have some Saturn rings a will smith and a pieces of man in blue berry pie. Maria gave Lindsay a strange look  this girl eats as much as Michael  Maria thought, Lindsay just smiled and shrugged it off Well you know a girls gots to eat Maria shock her head  I agree, So what would you like to drink? Cherry Coke please!!!!! Maria laughed at the way Lindsay spoke it kind of reminded her of Alex. She smile it was nice remembering him. With a smile Maria turned on her heel to go fetch Lindsay's Food

Max Evans walked down the street, Every since Tess left things were back to normal, well as normal as they will ever be, considering that he wasn't all that normal. Max stopped at the crash down and looked inside to see Liz sitting on their booth alone. He smiled. Once again he had the love of his life, and everything was great. He thought for a few seconds and decided to go in and surprise her, this wasn't him but hey it's nice to try other things once in a while. He made his way over to Liz and gave her a passionate kiss.

Lindsay fiddled with her straw as she waited for Maria to bring her food. It was so good to be in Roswell everything was so quite and almost normal she needed Normal. Lindsay drifted off to lala land when she felt someone kiss her. She felt like responding to it, but that was just wrong! She pulled away as fast as she could. What the Hell!! she looked up and couldn't believe it...  Zan??  ..................

TBC........... AN: On the next chapter, are Michael and Lindsay having a thing?? Or is it with Kyle?? And what's up with the hot double chocolate shake? Stay tune for the next... forever in your arms

This sounds like a soap opera lol...


End file.
